Kichohin Nijino
Kichohin Nijino is made and owned by Lovely Appearance Kichohin has long turquoise hair with some bangs in the middle of her face. She has a default school uniform, she has a dark blue headband, she has long white stockings, she has light purple eyes, and her bust size is 1. Personality Kichohin, in general, is played upon as being a very girly girl, as opposed to her friend Ema. She is extremely bubbly. Kichohin is generally kind and gentle it has been said more than once by Ema that Kichohin can become very scary once she becomes angry. While actual accounts of how violent Kichohin may get remain untold, there is at least one occasion known of when Ema was able to fully anger Ayano. This being when Ema spilled coffee over Kichohin's clothes. Relationships Ema Utsukushii: Kichohin is seemingly good friends with Ema. Kichohin is willing to tell Ema about personal matters, but not too much. Trivia *She watches Lucky Star *She claims to enjoy a wide range of Japanese music *She is energetic and lively *Kichohin is an otaku *Kichohin loves anime and manga and has learned all her Japanese through them *Her last name is based off one of Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia's chat moderators Nijino 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. ' Kichohin Nijino *'When is your birthday? ' June 1, 2001 *'Your blood type? ' O *'Please tell us your three sizes?' *'Tell us about your family composition.' *'What's your occupation? ' Being a student at Akademi High School *'Your favourite food? ' Hibachi *'Favourite animal? ' Tanuki *'Favourite subject? ' Social Studies *'Dislike subject? ' Math *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' No *'Do you enjoy school? ' Yes *'Are you in any school clubs? ' No *'What's your motto?' *'Your special skill? ' Art *'Tell us about your treasure?' *'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Bubbly *'Your forte?' *'Your shortcomings?' *'Places in your memories?' *'What is your favourite drink? ' Ramune *'How good can you swim? ' Pretty good *'Your timing in 50-meter race?' *'Your hobby or obsession? ' Anime and manga *'Disliked food? ' Okra *'Anything you want most currently? ' A maneki neko *'Afraid of heights? ' Nope *'Dislike thunder? ' Yes *'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' A pencil *'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Waffles *'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yes *'Can you play any musical instruments? ' Shakuhachi *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Both *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' I don't have any sisters. But i do have brothers! *'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yes it's a Saikou *'How long is your commute to school?' *'Do you have more friends than most? ' My only friend is Ema *'Your favourite sports? ' Karate *'How good can you cook? ' Pretty well *'Favourite colours? ' Turquoise *'Anything you can never forgive? ' Betrayal *'How tall are you?' *'Shoe size?' *'Your dreams? ' To get a masamune for protection *'Do you have any marriage desires?' *'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' No i like coffee though *'Do you like bitter coffee? ' No *'Bed time? ' 9:00 *'Wake up time? ' 7:00 *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' A bed person *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes very much *'Do you have any tips on losing weight?' *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Warm soba *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' The right *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I got Japanese nesting dolls *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately.' I tripped and hurt my toe *'What's the name of your school anthem?' *'What's your favourite flower? ' Clematis *'What's your favourite saying? ' "If you lose, it's not over. If you stop, then it will be over" *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase?' *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Flowers *'And summer? ' Beach *'What about fall? ' Red leaves *'And then the winter? ' Snow balls *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To the early Japanese times *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' I love reading manga *'What's your allowance?' *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' That I am REALLY bubbly *'What are your hobbies? ' Reading manga, art, and watching anime *'Tell us your weight.' *'What are you capable of? ' Self-defense *'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' A night gown *'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' Yes *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Move to Mars *'Tell us about your daily routine.' *'What is something you always carry with you? ' A good luck charm *'Western food? Japanese food? ' Japanese food *'How do you commute to school?' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Watch TV *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Stretch *'Where are you living right now? ' In a house *'What kind of place is it? ' It is pretty fine *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I tried udon for the first time *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' I tripped and hurt my knee *'Do you like roller coasters? Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? *'How's your eyesight? ' Pretty good *'What's your favourite holiday? ' Easter *'What job do you have in school? ' Being a student *'What do you do in your freetime? ' Draw anime *'How long do you study every day? ' 1 hour *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Ema *'What do you do on the weekends? ' Make OC's on Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia *'''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? *'Are the school rules really strict? ' Kind of *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Stir fry *'How many friends do you have? ' So far only one *'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Nope *'Are you interested in any actors? ' Maki Horikita *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' It was okay i guess References * She has a relation with Ayano from Lucky Star Category:OCs Category:Tea Ma'am's OCs Category:Females Category:Energetic Category:Kind Category:Gentle Category:Students Category:Heterosexual